The present disclosure relates to drilling components including copper alloys.
Most copper alloys are unsuitable for use in drill string components, especially outer components such as heavy-section outer components that sustain impact loads and are in contact with the well bore during use. Copper alloys are believed to be unsuitable because they are known to be susceptible to fracture when subjected to strain at high rates (i.e., impact loading).
In addition, drill string components are often held together by threaded connections. The drill string components can be rendered unusable when the threaded connection segments are irreparably damaged due to galling. Galling occurs due to friction and/or adhesion between surfaces sliding relative to each other, for example by the metal-to-metal contact between the thread of one component and the thread of a second component, with material being transferred from one component to the other.
It would be desirable to develop new drilling components having extended lifetimes.